Lotions and Potions
by QueenMinnie
Summary: A newly divorced Narcissa opens up her own household potions store in Hogsmeade. Severus is intrigued with both the new shop and the lady. Is it just her potions that keep him coming to her shop, or is it the ache and desire in his heart? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All original characters/places belong to JK Rowling. I do not profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span>A few months after the Battle of Hogwarts:<span>

Narcissa Malfoy strode into her husbands study, her heels clicking.

"Lucius, may I have a word?" she asked her spouse. Lucius gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

"Of course, Narcissa dear. How may I be of service?" he drawled.

"I want out," she said bluntly. Lucius raised a questioning eyebrow. "Of our marriage," Narcissa explained. She stood up and started pacing.

"The war is over. We're safe, and our son is alive and well. Pure-blood society as we know it is being demolished, thankfully. Our parents are dead and buried. There is no reason for us to stay together anymore Lucius."

"What about love Narcissa?" he asked softly. "Do you love me?"

She looked at him tenderly. "Yes Lucius, I do love you, but as a sister loves her brother not as a wife to her husband. We were raised together like siblings and forced into a dynastic marriage we both protested against." Narcissa walked over to Lucius and stroked his hair. "This is our chance to finally be happy," she whispered into his ear.

"What about Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I've already discussed this with him. He's okay with it, and he'll accept our separation if this is what we wish for."

He rested his forehead against her smooth cheek. "Do you really want this?" She nodded. "Then I'll make the arrangements with the solicitor and the Ministry first thing tomorrow morning. Anything that you would particularly like to see in your part of the settlement?"

"The house in Hogsmeade and one of the empty shops in the village, preferably with a large storeroom." Lucius raised his eyebrow again. "I wish to own and operate my own potions store." Narcissa explained as she sat back down. Lucius leaned forward and steepled his fingers together.

"You do realise that Hogsmeade already has an apothecary, quite a successful one if I recall?"

Narcissa curled her lip. "Yes Lucius, you are correct. However, my store will focus on household potions; cleaners, perfumes, soaps, teas, cooking. There is nothing out in the market for the average housewitch. Most potioneers spend their time creating healing potions for St Mungo's or military potions for the Ministry." She crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm good at what I do Lucius. I've been creating lotions and potions for this household for 20 years, including your favourite aftershave and bath oils," Narcissa pointed out.

"I always knew my bathing products were exclusive, but not this exclusive!" he smirked at her. She smirked back.

"I'm going to go pack, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. You will inform me when all the paperwork is ready?" Lucius nodded as she rose to leave. Narcissa gave him a peck on the cheek as she left the room.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon saw Narcissa back in her husbands study. Accompanying them were Philbus Derby, the Malfoy family attorney, and Percy Weasley, the representative from the Ministry of Magic who would be dissolving their marriage.<p>

Derby rifled through his briefcase, looking for the correct documents. He gave a triumphant grunt when he found the right folder.

"Okay Mr and Mrs Malfoy, we can start the proceedings," Derby said as he placed a pair of small rounded spectacles on his nose. "Upon the dissolution of the marriage between Narcissa Cygna Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, the assets belonging to both parties will be divided thusly: To Narcissa Malfoy goes the homestead in Hogsmeade Village, an empty shop belonging to the Malfoys of her choosing, the holiday villa in France, the 2 house-elves known as Flora and Fauna, one-fifth of the contents of the Malfoy family vault which is approximately 1 million Galleons, and her dowry of 2 million Galleons. She also retains any shares she may have in Malfoy Industries. To Lucius Malfoy goes the ancestral Manor, Malfoy Industries, two-fifths of the contents of the family vault which is approximately 2 million Galleons, the apartment in New York City, and the 3 house-elves known as Curly, Frizzy, and Fro. Lucius Malfoy also receives back the 3 drops of his blood given to Narcissa Malfoy on the day of their wedding. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy will hold the final two-fifths of the Malfoy family vault in trust for Draco Lucius Malfoy until his 21st birthday. Mr and Mrs Malfoy, please peruse these documents and discuss the details amongst yourselves." Slightly red-faced, Derby handed the documents to Lucius then promptly sat down and began a discussion with Percy about the legal ramifications of having a cauldron of standard thickness exploding upon a person.

"You have been most generous with me Lucius," Narcissa murmured as she glanced over the paperwork.

Lucius met her eyes. "Are you sure it is enough Cissy?"

She smiled at him. "It is more than enough, I assure you." Narcissa turned to the attorney. "Mr Derby, I'm satisfied with this settlement. Where do I sign?"

Derby pointed at the relevant spots, and she signed her marriage away. Lucius did the same, then gestured for Percy to come forward.

"Mrs Malfoy, if I may have your hand?" Percy asked loftily. Narcissa extended her hand, barely flinching when Percy made a small incision in her palm. He muttered an incantation and 3 drops of blood rose out of her wound. Percy then sliced Lucius's palm, muttered again, and then directed the 3 drops into his wound. He healed their wounds, then handed them a ribbon and a pair of scissors. Narcissa cut the ribbon, and threw the halves into the fireplace.

"Congratulations, you are no longer husband and wife. Ms Black and Mr Malfoy, the Ministry wishes you both happiness in your divorce," Percy intoned, "Have a pleasant day." He shook hands with the newly divorced couple, then made his way to the Floo. Derby also made his farewells with promises of having copies of the divorce sent to the both of them the following day.

Lucius leaned over and gave his former wife a large hug. "Be happy Cissy, and come to me if you ever need anything. We may not be married, but we're still friends."

Narcissa hugged him back. "Of course Lucius, thank you."

She walked to the Floo and grabbed a handful of powder. "See you around Lucius," she grinned at him. He grinned back. She threw the powder and walked into the fireplace.

"Blackstone House!"

With a flash, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I'm taking creative license and making Snape alive. I'm also making Narcissa 5 years younger to fit in with my fic. See previous chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Ch2: November 1998<p>

Draco Malfoy rushed inside his mother's shop. "Mother, I got accepted! It's offical, I'm going to be a teacher!"

Narcissa Black stood up from her workbench and stretched her back, working out the kinks. She gave her son a hug.

"That's wonderful Draco! Are you being apprenticed to Severus?" she asked. Draco had come to her the month before and mentioned that he'd applied to become an apprentice teacher at Hogwarts. Rumors had been circulating that a few of the current teachers will be retiring in the next few years, due to the stresses of the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa was proud of her son, loving the fact that he was making amends for his part in the Dark Army, however coerced he may have been to join the Dark Lord.

Draco nodded. "I'll be apprenticed to Professor Snape for the next 3 months learning Potions. He's decided to retire after this school year, still a bit out of sorts from the snakebite. Well, that and he really hates kids," Draco smiled weakly.

Many had believed Harry Potter and his friends when they said that Nagini had murdered Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack. Bitten, yes, but not dead. Years of being around and making deadly potions, as well as serving the Dark Lord as Death Eater and spy had made Severus slightly neurotic. He always secreted phials of various antidotes on his person, and he always swallowed a good dose of _Veneno Curare_ before meeting with the Dark Lord. Drinking the all-purpose anti-venom had saved his life and gave him enough strength to call his house-elf to take him back to his house in Spinners End. From there, the elf went to Draco for help. Together they had nursed him back to health. It was on Severus's recommendation that Draco applied for an apprenticeship at Hogwarts.

Narcissa beamed at her son and gave him a big hug. "Congratulations my love, you'll be a wonderful teacher!" She walked back over to her workbench. "Come over to Blackstone tonight and we'll celebrate!"

Draco fidgeted. "Erm, I'm meant to be having dinner with Hermione Granger tonight to celebrate our apprenticeships." Narcissa raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Granger's apprenticed to Professor McGonagall learning Transfiguration. Is tomorrow night okay?" he asked, his eyes slightly pleading. Narcissa quelled her disappointment and plastered a bright smile on her face.

"Of course it is love, have a fun night! I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved her son goodbye as he walked out of the store. Narcissa went back to her desk, rolled up the letter she had just finished writing and tied it to the handle of the gift basket that was sitting there.

"Flora!" She called. The house-elf popped in front of her.

"Yes Miss Cissa?" the elf asked.

"Flora, I want you to take this basket to Professor Severus Snape at Hogwarts for me. Also, tell him its not poison and not to dispose of it before reading the letter."

The house-elf nodded, picked up the basket and apparated off to Hogwarts.

Narcissa sat in front of her desk and looked at the pile of resumes on it. She sighed, and started to sort through them.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was sitting in his study, a glass of firewhiskey in his left hand, and brooding over the basket in front of him. A short while before, a small house-elf presented him with the basket on behalf of her mistress and told him quite sternly not to throw the basket out without reading the letter first. Said letter was clutched in his right hand and in danger of being crushed. He cast a dark look at the scroll, and then tossed back the contents of his glass.<p>

"Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself as he unrolled the parchment.

_Severus,_

_As you may have heard, Lucius and I have recently separated. The divorce was amicable, and has left me free to pursue my life. As such, I have decided to open a small household potions store in Hogsmeade Village, called 'Lotions and Potions'. I plan on opening the store in 2 weeks time._

_Severus, in this basket is a small selection of my products. I've included cologne, dental potion, soaps and shampoos, vitamin tonics, a small selection of tea, and my own distilled alcohols. I would like your professional opinions on these products. Please let me know what you think of them, at your convenience._

_Yours,_

_Narcissa Black_

Severus's eyebrows rose. Lucius and Narcissa finally divorced? And she tells him in a letter? Face darkening, Severus rose from his seat, summoned his cloak and strode out of his quarters into the night.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was just finishing writing a letter to one of the job applicants when she heard loud knocking on the shop door. She walked over to the door and opened it.<p>

"Severus…! This is most unexpected!" She stepped aside as he swept into the store. Severus rounded and faced her as she shut the door. He waved the letter at her.

"I've waited 20 years to hear this, and you tell me in a letter?" He said quietly, dangerously. Narcissa looked into his eyes. They were filled with fury and just a hint of sadness.

"I assumed Draco had informed you," she responded just as quietly.

"Bullshit!" Severus spat. "You knew he wouldn't tell me, it's not his news to tell! What's the real reason Narcissa?"

She crossed her arms, looked away and muttered something. Severus cocked his ear. "What was that?"

Narcissa blushed and looked him in the eye. "I said I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore!"

Severus gaped. "Not want you? What utter rubbish!" He moved quickly to her and swept her into his arms, his lips seizing her mouth and taking her into a punishing kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the delay! Writer's block is a **B**loody **I**nconvenient **T**ime **C**onsuming **H**ell! This isn't a long chapter, but its what you've been wanting... admit it! For those of you who read my other 2 fics, rest assured I will be updating them in the next week and a half.

Reviews by Owl Post are appreciated, but Howlers are not! :-D

**NB: **I don't own these characters, and I do not make any money from this work of fiction.

* * *

><p>Narcissa clutched at Severus's shoulders as he deepened the kiss. He angled her head and nipped at her full lower lip. She moaned, and the sound went straight to Severus's groin. He pushed the woman against the closed door, wrapping her legs around his waist. Narcissa obliged, and pulled him closer to her by cradling his neck. One of his hands was pushed against the door, whilst the other fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. The buttons refused to give, so Severus used his wand like a knife. The shirt and her bra sliced in two pieces.<p>

Severus pushed his lover up higher, his face level with her plump breasts. He eyed them greedily, then lowered his head to feast. His lips nibbled upon one beading nipple, then crossed to the other. He bit, he laved, he suckled and he groped. Narcissa was arching her breasts towards him, her small delicate hands grabbing his black locks, gasping her pleasure.

"Ohh!... Severus!…. I need you, Severus… I need you now!" she panted out.

Not stopping his breast examination, Severus unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his member out of his trunks. His fingers slid up her thigh and under her skirt, seeking her underwear. They encountered a soaking wet g-string, and they ripped the flimsy garment away.

His fingers resumed their previous place, and then started to delve into her womanhood. Both of them moaned in pleasure as Narcissa's slick folds cradled Severus's fingers. He pumped them slowly, letting her adjust to the intrusion. Once he had her groaning and grinding herself upon his hand, Severus removed his fingers, slid her down, and impaled his woman on his engorged manhood.

Narcissa's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the feel of this man in her so exquisite, so wonderful. Severus pushed her harder against the door, thrusting and grinding into her as his panting breath touched her neck.

"Twenty years, Narcissa," he rasped out. "I've dreamed of this very moment for twenty years. The feel of your body pressed against mine, the smell of your desire…" Severus placed his lips to her ear. "… The scorching heat of your vagina, and the way it weeps angel's tears when I caress it with my hand and with my erection." Narcissa shuddered wantonly. Severus picked up the pace, thrusting even harder into her.

"I've waited twenty years to feel your orgasm wrap itself around my cock, sucking it dry!"

And with those words, Narcissa screamed out her orgasm, her walls quickly clenching his rigid member. Her wave of pleasure caught him up, and tossed him into his own release. Chanting his woman's name, he spurted his seed into her over and over again.

Narcissa collapsed against the wall, feeling utterly boneless and blessed out. Severus rested his forehead against hers, cradling her in his arms.

"Come home with me tonight," she whispered to him. He nodded his acceptance, and she Apparated them both to her bed at Blackstone Manor.


	4. Authors Note! Please Read!

Hello Everyone!

I know, I deserve a kick in the pants for not being on here earlier than now. I have an excuse, and trust me it's good. I had to take a bit of personal time away from writing, as you may or may not have known I was living in Singapore when I was updating my fics. I wrote during my acclimatising stage where I knew nobody but my hubby and my 2 cats. Then I made some friends and started making a great life. I had writers block at the time too, so that didn't help. Then I got pregnant, only to find out at 3mo I miscarried. I was absolutely wrecked for 3 months, had no interest in writing or reading really. 6 months after my miscarriage, I found out I was pregnant again, had another scare but I came through it with a healthy baby girl. She's now 17mo and such a character. And during my pregnancy, my little clan of 2 adults and 2 cats plus 1 unborn child made the move back to Australia. It's been a hell of a few years, and I've only just recently found some time and routine to start writing again, plus I have a cooking blog.

Which brings me to this note. During all this upheaval, I had an email account hacking scare where I couldn't get into my email for a few days. It freaked me out enough to make a new account. I've just republished the first chapter of this story under my new penname, ChiffonShock. Just search for the story or the penname! So don't freak out if you see a copy cat of this story out there, it's just me coming back from the dead! :-D.

At the end of March, I hope to deactivate this account properly, so I hope to see you all on my new account!

Once again, thank you all so much for following me and for reading this story. I reread all your reviews today, it reenergised my soul!

xo Minnie/Chif


End file.
